New SchoolNew Life
by Maryfer7
Summary: what would happen if Draco raped Hermione without knowing because he was drunk.. and if he had to move to a muggle school without knowing that Hermione is having his baby..and if she moved to that same school and saw him kissing another girl?
1. Chapter 1

**New School New Life**

Author´s Note: this is a story by my little sister..please read and review.

Summary: Draco raped Hermione when he was drunk but he doesn't remember because Snape put a spell on him. When she is about to tell him she is pregnant his parents move him to another school then she also moves to that school but finds him kissing another girl. Another pregnant girl! And since she didn't know about the spell she thought they were an item!

DISCLAIMER: I DON´T OWN ANYTHING EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE CREATORS OF Harry Potter and Glee.

Draco POV

So my parents are taking me to a public mud blood school. Even thought Granger has become my friend still I don't like mud bloods but since my dad wants me to join the dark side he won't get me back to Hogwarts until I join. But I don't want to be on either team. So there is nothing I can do, today is my first day at a creepy school. No more complaining to my dad.

*I'm leaving to school* I told my parents. Since we had moved to Lima, I just used my new 2011 car.

At School

Since I didn't know what this creepy people wear I decided to wear jeans and a shirt, I remember Granger showing me a picture of her brother in those clothes.

*Hello* Said a brunette girl who will made everyone laugh in her clothes but I decided to be polite.

*Hi* I told her.

*My name is Rachel Berry and I will like to show you around* Thank god my parents took my Wand away if not she would be flying out the window by now.

*Nope* I told her closing my locker and going to another direction, then I bumped into a girl.

*Watch your way idiot* She said.

*Sorry* I told her being polite.

*Sorry I didn't mean that, my name is Quinn Fabray* She said with a sweet smile.

*Draco Malfoy* I told her. She had blonde hair and greenish eyes. She was wearing a uniform. Cheerleader.

*Uhh well guess I'm going see you around* She said. Then suddenly a guy with weird haircut dragged her. She seems kind of angry.

I send him one of my angry glares but he just dragged her in the opposite direction.

3 months later

So my life is pretty cool. I'm the quarterback and I'm in glee club. I'm dating Quinn Fabray even thought she is pregnant with Puck's baby. I don't care I love her. I'm thinking of telling my parents she is pregnant with my baby so that I can go back to the wizard world but I still will miss Quinn so I have decided not to.

*Hi Draco* Said Quinn hugging me.

*Uhh, hi sweetie* I told her nicely.

*What's wrong?* She asked, man she always knew what was going on with me.

*Nothing just thinking * I just couldn't lie to her.

*About what?* She asked , I haven't told her my secret , then suddenly I swear I saw Hermione passed by the lockers but I think it is just my imagination.

Author´s Note: thank you for reading and please Review….tell me if I should continue or just give up….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to the creators of Glee and Harry Potter and the Jonas Brothers

* * *

><p>Hermione POV<p>

I can't find Draco, I know he is in this school because Harry spy on Dumbledore and found out but I can't find him. Then I heard his voice coming from a room. He was singing.

_Draco: Oooh yeah oohh yeah_

_If the heart it's always searching can you ever find a home_

_I've been looking for that someone_

_I'll never make it on my own_

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you_

_There's gotta be a million reasons_

I enter the room. He was standing in front of a girl. A pregnant girl! I felt a small tear run down my cheek. Everyone looked at me weird.

"Who are you?" Asked a blonde hair girl.

Draco turn around . When he saw me , he smiled. Then his smile turn into a frown when he saw my baby bump. I was 9 weeks along so it showed a little bit.

"Granger who did that to you?" He asked.

I couldn't tell him the truth. Not now that he has his own life.

"Was it Weasley?" He asked.

"Why do you even care?" I said as another tear ran down my cheek. "I have look for you all England, I even missed school! I was head girl and you were the head boy! I have to do my responsibilitys plus your's too!" I say as I started crying even more.

"Who was it?" He asked a little angry now.

"Who would have thought Mr. Perfect Draco Malfoy would be in a public NORMAL mudblood school. I thought you hated mudbloods , you hated me." I said ignoring his question.

"Who did that to you?" He asked getting even more angry.

"Who would have said that you of all PURE people would be dating a MUDBLOOD" I said looking at the girl.

I felt his hand slap my face. I started crying.

"Don't call her that!" He yelled at me.

"And you could call me that? You know what? I hate you! You're nothing more than a stupid bastard , son of a bitch , Harry was right! You're such a stupid ferret!

I felt his hand against my face again.

I ran out of the stupid room. I was running out of his STUPID worthless life.

As I was running when I bumped into a big guy.

"Watch out loser!" He said. That only make me cry even more.

He had slapped me. He didn't have the right to do that.

3 months later

Hermione POV

"Ginny, what are we doing in Ohio?" I asked my best friend.

"Come on! Ron told me to take you shopping! He gave me money!" She said excited.

Since when I got pregnant we where dating, I told him he is the daddy.

"You now they don't accept Magic Money here? " I asked her.

"He gave me 800 dollars!" She said.

"So then let's get started!" I exclaimed.

I'm almost 6 months pregnant so I already know what it's going to be.

I'm having a baby boy!

Draco POV

"Hurry up , Quinn!" I told my girlfriend. We were in the mall. She was shopping for things for her daughter.

"Shut Up!" She yelled looking at a pink dress.

Then I saw Hermione.

I swear it was her. She was walking with the Weasley girl.

She was really big.

She look in my direction and actually smile.

I walked over to were she was.

"Hey Granger!" I said.

"Hello Malfoy!" She said smiling.

"So you're shopping for your baby?" I asked.

"Yeah and you?" She asked.

"Yeah I came with my girlfriend she's been here for ours" I told her.

"Oh what is it?" She asked.

"A girl!" I told her.

"Oh , I'm having a boy!" She told me.

"Draco!" Yelled Quinn.

So that was the end of the conversation, and the last time i would see her for a long time.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: thank you for reading, and please review!:)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Diclaimer: I own nothing. Evrything belongs to the creators of Glee and Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

16 years Later  
>Hermione POV<p>

"Mom , I'm home!" Yelled my 16 year old son.

"Where were you?" I asked him.

"Alisson's !" He said.

Alisson is his girlfriend. She's 15. She's actually pretty! She has brown hair and blue eyes and she is pretty good dancer!

"Brittany said to say hello!" He said talking about her girlfriend's mom.

After Ron found out Luke wasn't his son he ran away and the Weasley family never talked to me again. Not even Harry! So I decided to raise my son, Muggle style.

"They invited us for dinner!" He said.

"Sorry but I got a work meeting!" I told him.

"Guess I'll go alone!" He said. He looked so much like his father. He had blonde hair and gray blue eyes. And of course he was tall!

Alisson's POV

There was a knock on the front door.

It was Luke!

"Hey!" He said pulling me into a hug.

"Hey" I told him.

"Hello, Mrs. And Mr. Hudson!" He said smiling at my mom and dad.

"Hello Luke!" Said my mom.

"My mom couldn't make it!" He said.

"It's okay, by the way dinner will be ready in 20 minutes !" She said smiling.

"Let's go watch a movie!" I told him.

We went up the stairs to my room.

"So what do you want to watch?" I asked him.

"What about The Hangover?" He asked.

"Umm , no… I want to watch The Notebook!" I told him.

He shooked his head.

"Please!" I begged with pleading eyes. It only took him one instant to nod his head.

We snuggled in my bed for a while until it was time for dinner.

Luke's POV

We had finished eating and we were talking in the living room when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll go get it!" Said Finn, Alisson's father.

"Quinn!" I heard him said.

Then a blonde woman came in. A teenager behind her carrying a blonde baby boy.

"Hello Quinn !" Said Brittany.

"Hello Britt !" Said Quinn happily.

"Luke this is Quinn and her daughter Beth!" Said Alisson.

"Hello I'm Luke!" I told them.

"Hello I'm Beth!" Said the teenager.

"Is Drake coming?" Asked Brittany.

"Yeah he's outside!" Said Quinn.

"Well I gotta go!" I told them.

Alisson walk me to the door and I kissed her goodbye.

"I love you!" I told her, my arms around her waist.

"I love you too!" She said. We were about to kiss when a man even more taller than Finn walked in holding a girl.

"Hello Uncle Draco , hi Amber!" Said Alisson.

"Hey Ally!" He said the little girl just smiled at Ally.

"Luke he is Draco , Draco he is Luke!" She said smiling.

"Hello!" I told him.

"Hello , nice to meet you!" He said as he walked to the living room.

"Well bye!" I told Alisson.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: thank you for reading and please Review.<p> 


End file.
